The Inquisitive One
by Just Maritza
Summary: A March 2011 picture challenge. In one picture, Brian is pensively staring somewhere while writing and in another Michaela is at that famous waterfall scene bathing in it from when Sully kidnapped her.


**The Inquisitive One**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**March 26,2010**

Young Brian sat pensively long and hard pondering over his writing assignment only he didn't know what to write about, perhaps how dumb it was to have a another show outdoors in the middle of winter. Instead his thoughts wondered towards how much his parents love each other. Normally he enjoyed writing on the happenings of Colorado Springs and its inhabitant; but today he felt like trying something different, like being creative in writing a story. His Ma often told him to write about what he knew or has observed. Well, he knew a great deal about his favorite couple and has often observed them…

"Thank you for kidnapping me," She stated satisfactorily after having had a hectic week and little contact from her husband. "It has been a few days since we…you know."

"I know what?" he smiled knowingly staring at her by the waterfall, wanting to dunk her in just for the fun of it.

"Shh… don't make me say it," she whispered despite being secluded deep in the woods as though surrounded by individuals.

"Why not? You're a happily married woman for some time now and no one is around. You outta be comfortable with being open and honest about your feelings, and desires for me."

"You know it's still a little hard for me to talk of such matters. I've been condition to think one way, in being modest and you're making me think and feel _reckless_."

"Good, more fun that way, free to be open and express yourself, the _real_ you."

"Well, yes of course…it's just that as a respectable woman with a career and family in Colorado Springs, I have to conduct myself as such."

"You don't have to around me. Believe me, I respect ya."

"I know; I just don't like to make things obvious for the children. They shouldn't be thinking such things."

"Why? It ain't like they're little or we're carrying on inappropriately in front of them, except a little hugging and kissing." He couldn't help to eagerly demonstrate with holding her. "I think it's healthy for them to watch what a real couple in love looks likes."

"You're incorrigible," she chuckled lightly as he hugged and kissed her neck, yet encouraging him on.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," and he swiftly took her under the water to demonstrate even further the power of their love."

"Michaela remained stunned and horrified over what she has just read from Brian's notebook of which he has often allowed her to read. She assumed he just forgot to show her and went ahead to read his latest piece that had him engrossed writing the past hour so intensely, yet contently. _This couldn't possibly be his writing assignment and it was obvious not a story for the Gazette. _Now she understood why he failed to ask her to read it.

"Sully!" she shouted making her husband drop the plate he was washing and rush to her side by the fireplace.

"What? What is it?" concern evident all over him.

"Read this," he quickly read it. "You think he saw us?"

"No chance, Matthew took the kids out to Denver for that circus. But I know Brian definitely has an active imagination," _and loves to follow folks around to observe them_—of which he didn't dare remind her; like when he followed him during Matthew's vision quest or running off after Matthew in the cattle drive.

"But Sully, I'm pretty sure we've have that discussion."

"Maybe he picked it up from us here and there and filled in the rest or read one of Colleen's romance novels."

"But the waterfall scene, it's as if he was there."

"He must have overheard us discuss it one day. He's seen us kiss and hug plenty of times."

"Are we really that obvious? What kind of parents are we parading ourselves so scandalous in front of our children?"

"Michaela, take it easy," watching her distress mounting made him concerned for her growing belly. "We ain't doing anything wrong, but hug and kiss every so often in front of them. It's not like we get out of hand. 'Sides, it's healthy for them to observe a loving couple being affectionate now and then."

"It's just that…he wrote about us..."

"He didn't mention any names, let's go talk to him." She nodded in agreement before footsteps were heard by the stairs.

"Sorry, I uh…was just looking for my notebook. Is everything alright?" observed Brian.

"Let's talk," Sully requested.

A brief discussion followed of which the lad explained how much he enjoyed observing folks in general, especially his parents. He wanted to understand why folks behave a certain way and reminded his mother on her words on writing what he knew or observed to become a better writer, and that it wasn't his writing assignment. It was just something he had to write before plunging into his writing assignment. He also admitted to reading a few of Colleen's romance novels without her permission and would be discipline for it.

"Don't worry ma, I ain't ready for the birds and the bees stuff; not until I'm old like ya and married." She coughed feeling awkward and offended, while Sully chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say you're old. I just wanna explore the world before I settle down."

"We know what you meant Brian," Sully affectionately ruffled Brian's hair before cleaning up the broken dish.

"Ma… it's just that you and Sully always touch and kiss. None of the other married couples does. Does that mean they have an unhappy marriage?"

"Well," uncertain as to how to reply. "Sully and I love each other very much that we just enjoy expressing ourselves. I'm sorry we haven't been that discreet. But, we've explained the birds and the bee, and I'm sure the other couples love each other, but are just a bit more private about it." Of which she felt she and Sully obviously failed.

"Everyone explained the act, but not about the feelings. What does it _feel_ like to kiss and fall in love, and always want to be with your mate?"

"Well… Brian," she wasn't ready to get into this discussion now, still getting over her last discussion on puberty. "Does this have to do with the Sweetheart Dance?"

"Kind of?"

"Are you thinking of attending yourself?"

"I uh… was hoping you and Sully would let me. I'm old enough." That was partly the reason, as he also wanted to observe couples at the dance and figure out whom else has his parents' amazing love. His curiosity peaked after almost walking in on them in their private moment one day in the barn before he booked out of there when he heard their amorous whispers; and didn't come home till past supper curious more than ever about love.

"Do you have anyone in mind to escort?"

"Was thinking of asking Sarah?"

"I see. We'll let you know tomorrow. Now off to bed."

"Okay—night Ma, night Pa."

"Both bid him goodnight."

"We have ourselves an unusual smart kid there," Sully said sauntering back to her.

"Yes, what are we going to do with him?"

"Love him, encourage him and don't hold him back."

"He really is perceptive, curious and observant."

"Yep."

"He sort of reminds me of me at that age."

"Thinking about the birds and the bees?"

"Oh Sully….this is serious," she turned away from him still distraught over Brian's piece of writing.

"I know," and turned her back around. "But look how well you turned out to be; an incredible, smart and passionate woman—nothing wrong with him exploring the art of love on paper. 'Sides, he wasn't detailed."

"No, you're right. I guess I still see him as our innocent little boy. I just need to accept he's growing up, and for us to be extra careful."

"And relax talking about that matter with him, so he'll have a healthy idea of love."

"True—tomorrow," she said still feeling uncertain with herself.

"Come here," and tugged her close. "I think you need a little holding," he felt her head eagerly land on his chest before she sighed. "Now, that we've experienced raising older children, you think we can handle this little one?" he gently rubbed her slight protruding belly. "She'll have three older wise siblings to help guide her."

"She?" she stared amusingly.

"I just know it's a little girl with your passionate disposition and determination."

"Should I worry?"

"Na, I'm able to handle you, so I'm sure you'll be able to handle her."

"Oh…!" she eyed him as though to chastise him, but instead said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two couldn't wait to consummate their love again and again, and over again satisfactorily long into the night; but not before the eager couple made sure the inquisitive child was long asleep, placing Wolf as guard in front of his door before securely locking their bedroom door and did their best in keeping quiet.


End file.
